glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Proud Mary
Proud Mary,'' en español Orgullosa Mary,'' es una canción presentada en el episodio Wheels. Además, esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 2 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original pertenece a Creedence Clearwater Revival. Contexto de la Canción Fue cantada por Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones, y el resto de los chicos de New Directions. Tina tuvo un pequeño solo. El Glee Club interpretó esta canción en sillas de ruedas, lo que algunos encontraron difícil, pero al final lograron manejarlo. Planeaban usar esta canción en las Seccionales, pero luego de que Sue filtrara la lista del repertorio, el Coro de la Jane Addams Academy hizo esta canción, también en sillas de ruedas, copiando su coreografía completamente. Letra Tina con New Directions: Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' on a river Finn: (This one's for you, Artie!) Mercedes: Left a good job in the city Mercedes y Artie: Workin' for the man every night and day And I never lost one minute of sleep'n Worryin' about the way things might have been Big wheels keep on turnin' Mercedes y las chicas: Oohh the Proud Mary keeps on burnin' Mercedes y New Directions: And we're rollin' (Artie: 'rollin') Rollin ('Artie: 'rollin),rollin' on the river ('Artie: '''rollin' on the river) '''Artie: So I left a good job in the city Workin' for the man every night and day Mercedes: And I never lost one minute of sleep'n Worryin' about the way things might have been Tina: Big wheels keep on turnin' (ND: 'turning) Proud Mary keeps on burnin' ('ND: 'burning) New Directions: And we're rollin' ('Mercedes y Artie: 'rollin') ('Mercedes: 'rollin') Rollin' (Artie: rollin'), rollin' on the river ('Tina: 'rollin' on the river) ('Artie: 'rollin' on the river) rollin' ('Mercedes: 'rollin') Rollin ('Mercedes: '''yeah), rollin' on the river (Mercedes y Artie: rollin' on the river) '''New Directions: '''da do x3 ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah '''Mercedes: Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis yall (Tina: 'Memphis yall) and I pumped a lot of tane down in New Orleans ('Tina: '''New Orleans) '''Artie: But I never saw the good side of the city until I hitched a ride on the river boat Queen Tina: Big wheels Keep on turnin' (ND: '''turning) '''Mercedes: Proud Mary keeps on burnin' (ND: '''burning) '''New Directions: And we're rollin' (Tina: 'rollin') Rollin' ('Mercedes y Artie: 'rollin') ('Tina: 'rollin') (Mercedes: rollin'), rollin' on the river ('Tina: 'rollin' on the river) ('Artie: 'rollin' on the river) rollin' ('Tina: 'yeah) Rollin' ('Mercedes: 'rollin'), rollin' on the river ('Tina: 'rollin' on the river) ('Mercedes: '''rollin' on the river) '''New Directions: da do x3 ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah Artie: If you come down to the river (ND: 'do) I betcha you're gonna find some people who live ('ND: '''do) '''Tina: You don't have to worry If you have no money, The people on the river are happy to give Mercedes: Big wheel keeps on turnin' (Artie: Oh yeah!) (ND: turning) Proud Mary keeps on burnin' (ND: '''burning) '''New Directions: rollin', rollin' ('Tina: '''rollin') ('Artie: 'rollin') Rollin' on a river ('Tina: 'rollin' on a river) ('Mercedes: 'rollin' on a river) Rollin', rollin' ('Mercedes: 'yeah), rollin' on a river ('Tina: 'rollin' on a river) '''New Directions: ' da do x3 ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah Rollin' ('Artie: '''rollin'), rollin' ('Tina: 'rollin') Rollin' on a river ('Artie: 'rollin' on a river) Rollin' ('Mercedes: 'rollin') ('Mercedes: '''Yeah!), rollin' (rollin'), rollin' on a river (rollin') da do x3 ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah